


Trap Of Love

by SansWife1995



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Jasper, Betrayal, F/M, Fake Character Death, Genderbent Jasper, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rape, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Emerald Diamond the daughter of Yellow Diamond was there when Pink Diamond was shattered but she was the reason her aunt was shattered she betrayed home world and faked her own death





	1. Chapter 1

Emerald Diamond the daughter of Yellow Diamond and White Diamond. Once a proud leader respected by others and feared. She fall in love with Jasper they love blossomed into something more.

Until the rebellion thats when Jasper's world turned upside down. Emerald betrayed her mother by telling Rose where Pink Diamond was thus leading to Pink Diamond being shattred. Outraged Jasper wanted revenge on Rose not knowing Emerald helped Rose Quartz.

Emerald escaped the battlefield leaving a broken gem beyond repair making it look like Emerald was gone forever.

Jasper founded the broken gem, fell to her knees and holds the broken gem in her hand.

Jasper swore revengeance toward Rose Quartz.

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same.

All the miles that separate

Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl, it's only you and me.

The miles just keep rollin'

As the people leave their way to say hello

I've heard this life is overrated

But I hope that it gets better as we go.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, it's only you and me.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go,

It gets hard but it won't take away my love.

And when the last one falls, when its all said and done.

It gets hard but it won't take away my love.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, it's only you and me.


	2. Jasper

Thirteen years later

"Hello Pearl." Emerald said smiling at Pearl and Steven comes in

" Hello Emerald." Pearl said smiling and Steven hugged Emerald

Emerlda ruffled Steven's hair of course the Crystal gems didnt know who she was really Rose never told them.

Emerlda left the temple she walked to the donut shop like always. Lars and Sadie were at the counter like always.

"Emerlda two choclate dounts?" Sadie asked as Emerlda giggled and nodded

Sadie always rememered Emerlda's order no matter what. Emerlda gets her donuts and pays for them.

" Bye Emerlda." Sadie said smiling and hugs Emerlda

" Bye Sadie." Emerlda said smiling and walking out the door

Emerlda walked until she found a orange and Emerlda picked up then went home.

Emerlda set down the gem and walked to her room. Emerlda didn't miss Homeworld not at all.

Jasper reformed she looked around the house.

" I got to tell Yellow Diamond I'm on earth." Jasper said as she got up and tried to find something to contact Homeworld

Emerlda came out of her room and sees Jasper. Emerlda didn't recognize Jasper at all.

" Hello." Emerlda said as Jasper looked at her and sneered

" Who are you and where I'm I?" Jasper asked as Emerlda looked at her and looked away

Jasper looked at the girl full of curiosity.

" I'm Emerlda and your on Earth in my home." Emerlda said as Jasper looked confused and Emerlda smiled a little bit

" Oh great I'm still on this stupid planet!" Jasper said annoyed and very angry

Emerlda didn't know what to say to her.

" It's not stupid once you look at it." Emerlda said as Jasper rolled her eyes and looked around

" It's still stupid." Jasper said as Emerlda sighed and started to cook

Jasper looked at the house it was a one bedroom as she walked around she found the bathroom just a simple bathroom but with a huge tub. Jasper opened the door to Emerlda's room. It was green the bed in the middle of the room the sheets, pillows and covers were green.

Jasper watched Emerlda eat then go to bed. Jasper then contracted Yellow Diamond.

TBC


	3. Yellow Diamond and Grummy Bear

Emerald woke up the next morning and fixed her something to eat.

Jasper was making sure Yellow Diamond was on her way. Jasper's orange eyes looked at Emerald with curiosity.

" My Diamond, my heart beats faster

And my mind is racing

Could it be…?

Could it be that you've come back to life?

I know those eyes following me

Dark and familiar and deep as the sea

I know that face, strange though it seems

Younger and kinder it haunts all my dreams

How can you stand there?

A whisper from me

Yet, somehow be so far away

In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see

With so many words left to say." Jasper sung as Emerald ate and Emerald's green eyes looked at Jasper

" What are you look at?" Emerald said as Jasper looked at Emerald and Emerald looked confused

Jasper wondered why Emerald looked so familiar. Jasper left the house and went to where Yellow Diamond would be landing.

Yellow Diamond's ship landed and Yellow Diamond stepped out.

" My Diamond." Jasper said doing the Diamond sign and Yellow Diamond looked at her

" Jasper, Ugh this planet I wish it would just hurry up and die." Yellow Diamond said with disgust and saw Emerald's old ship

Yellow Diamond's hard look faded and she approached Emerald's old ship with tears going down her face.

" You were my sunshine my only sunshine you made me happy when skies were grey you never knew how much I loved you. Yet they took you away. " Yellow Diamond sung touching the ship and more tears fell down

" I miss her to my Diamond." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond glared at her and Emerald came out of her house

Emerald froze seeing Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond looked at Emerald and more tears fell down her face.

" G...Gummy bear!" Yellow Diamond said rushing over there and picking up Emerald before she had the chance to run away

" H..Hey Mom." Emerald as Yellow Diamond kissed Emerald's face tears going down and smiles

Jasper stood still with mostly anger. Emerald was alive amd Jasper had found her. Yellow Diamond got on her ship with Emerald and holds her little girl close to her.

" You'll be home soon Gummy bear." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald blushed at the nickname and sighed

" Yes mama." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond took off with Jasper and her beloved daughter


	4. The Truth

The ship landed the whole ride to Homeworld Jasper looked at Emerald the whole ride there.

Anger, betrayal and fusion filled Jasper's mind. Jasper looked at Emerald as they stepped off.

" Emerald where have you been all this time?" Yellow Diamond asked she looked at Emerald and Emerald

" Mom...can we talk privately please." Emerald said as Yellow nodded and dimissed Jasper

Yellow Diamond sat on her throne and looked at Emerald. Emerald looked at her mother with fear and took a deep breath.

" You remember when Aunt Pink was shattered?" Emerald asked as Yellow Diamond froze and looked at Emerald

" Yes I do, I know you were there so what happened Emerald?" Yellow said as Emerald gulped and fiddled with her hair

Jasper was watching the two from behind a collum in the room. The way Emerald was she knew what happened to Pink her Aunt but also Jasper's Diamond.

" I went there like you asked me I wondered off I found Rose Quartz." Emerald said as Yellow sat up very interested with what Emerald was saying and Jasper listened

" Go on Emerald." Yellow said gently and Emerald sighed as tears flowed down her cheeks

How could she say this to her mother. The words were there but not coming out. Finally it took all of Emerald's courage to speak.

" Rose Quartz shattered Aunt Pink...I helped Rose Quartz shatter Aunt Pink she used my sword." Emerald finally said as Yellow's eyes widen and Jasper's mouth dropped open

" Y...You! Emerald you will be put on trial for this! I am so disappointed in you!" Yellow said with tears flowing down as two gem soliders took Emerald to a cell and put her in there

Jasper went home, destroyed every picture of her and Emerald. Jasper would have her revenge not only for her but for her Diamond.

Meanwhile

White Diamond arrived at Yellow's court Yellow was sitting on her throne and looks at White.

" We should just shatter her for what she did." White Diamond said bitterly as Blue came in and stood by White

" No! She's my daugther!" Yellow said as White sneered and Blue looked at her sisters fighting

Blue had tears flowing down her cheeks trying to think of this what her niece did and Yellow slammed her fist down.

" What would a mother not do for her child

What lengths would a mother not go

There's a bond that exists between mother and child

With no end to how strong it can grow

It's a promise for life between mother and child

It begins from the moment of birth

And you're shaken you to your soul

With an ache you've never known

And you look into their eyes

And find you're looking in your own

And there's a pain you can't imagine

A special kind of torture you can feel

A cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you

A past regret you can not heal

And no one guesses all the while you're praying

The little screaming stranger in your arms

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you after all

What would a mother not do for her child

What heights would a mother not climb

There's a bond that exists between mother

And child and it only goes deeper with time

It's a promise for life between mother and child

And to break it there's no greater pain

And you're shaken to your soul

With an ache that can't erase

Like the tears you never cried but still keep scrubbing off your face

Cause there's a pain you can't imagine

A little talk that keeps you wide awake

That somehow turns to bold determination

That you'll never make the same mistake

And so you vow to feed your little future

Assuring that her talent, poise, and charm

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you after all

Some dreams die upon the vine

Some they never have a chance

Sweeter than the sweetest wine

That mine becomes

Queen of France

And there's relief you can't imagine

That fills up every sinew, bone, and nerve

To know that you can get out of this hellhole

And finally live the life that you deserve

And suddenly the past you knew would haunt you

And all of the regret you didn't show

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you

Might just grow up you save you after all

What would a mother not do for her child

What lengths would a mother not go

There's a bond that exists between mother and child

Ah. but then again

How would you know?" Yellow sung looking at White and White sneered at Yellow

( Next chapter is Emerald's Trial)


	5. Yellow Diamond and Gummy bear

Emerald woke up the next morning and fixed her something to eat.

Jasper was making sure Yellow Diamond was on her way. Jasper's orange eyes looked at Emerald with curiosity.

" My Diamond, my heart beats faster

And my mind is racing

Could it be…?

Could it be that you've come back to life?

I know those eyes following me

Dark and familiar and deep as the sea

I know that face, strange though it seems

Younger and kinder it haunts all my dreams

How can you stand there?

A whisper from me

Yet, somehow be so far away

In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see

With so many words left to say." Jasper sung as Emerald ate and Emerald's green eyes looked at Jasper

" What are you look at?" Emerald said as Jasper looked at Emerald and Emerald looked confused

Jasper wondered why Emerald looked so familiar. Jasper left the house and went to where Yellow Diamond would be landing.

Yellow Diamond's ship landed and Yellow Diamond stepped out.

" My Diamond." Jasper said doing the Diamond sign and Yellow Diamond looked at her

" Jasper, Ugh this planet I wish it would just hurry up and die." Yellow Diamond said with disgust and saw Emerald's old ship

Yellow Diamond's hard look faded and she approached Emerald's old ship with tears going down her face.

" You were my sunshine my only sunshine you made me happy when skies were grey you never knew how much I loved you. Yet they took you away. " Yellow Diamond sung touching the ship and more tears fell down

" I miss her to my Diamond." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond glared at her and Emerald came out of her house

Emerald froze seeing Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond looked at Emerald and more tears fell down her face.

" G...Gummy bear!" Yellow Diamond said rushing over there and picking up Emerald before she had the chance to run away

" H..Hey Mom." Emerald as Yellow Diamond kissed Emerald's face tears going down and smiles

Jasper stood still with mostly anger. Emerald was alive amd Jasper had found her. Yellow Diamond got on her ship with Emerald and holds her little girl close to her.

" You'll be home soon Gummy bear." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald blushed at the nickname and sighed

" Yes mama." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond took off with Jasper and her beloved daughter


	6. The Truth

The ship landed the whole ride to Homeworld Jasper looked at Emerald the whole ride there.

Anger, betrayal and frustration filled Jasper's mind. Jasper looked at Emerald as they stepped off.

" Emerald where have you been all this time?" Yellow Diamond asked she looked at Emerald and Emerald

" Mom...can we talk privately please." Emerald said as Yellow nodded and dimissed Jasper

Yellow Diamond sat on her throne and looked at Emerald. Emerald looked at her mother with fear and took a deep breath.

" You remember when Aunt Pink was shattered?" Emerald asked as Yellow Diamond froze and looked at Emerald

" Yes I do, I know you were there so what happened Emerald?" Yellow said as Emerald gulped and fiddled with her hair

Jasper was watching the two from behind a collum in the room. The way Emerald was she knew what happened to Pink her Aunt but also Jasper's Diamond.

" I went there like you asked me I wondered off I found Rose Quartz." Emerald said as Yellow sat up very interested with what Emerald was saying and Jasper listened

" Go on Emerald." Yellow said gently and Emerald sighed as tears flowed down her cheeks

How could she say this to her mother. The words were there but not coming out. Finally it took all of Emerald's courage to speak.

" Rose Quartz shattered Aunt Pink...I helped Rose Quartz shatter Aunt Pink she used my sword." Emerald finally said as Yellow's eyes widen and Jasper's mouth dropped open

" Y...You! Emerald you will be put on trial for this! I am so disappointed in you!" Yellow said with tears flowing down as two gem soliders took Emerald to a cell and put her in there

Jasper went home, destroyed every picture of her and Emerald. Jasper would have her revenge not only for her but for her Diamond.

Meanwhile

White Diamond arrived at Yellow's court Yellow was sitting on her throne and looks at White.

" We should just shatter her for what she did." White Diamond said bitterly as Blue came in and stood by White

" No! She's my daugther!" Yellow said as White sneered and Blue looked at her sisters fighting

Blue had tears flowing down her cheeks trying to think of this what her niece did and Yellow slammed her fist down.

" What would a mother not do for her child

What lengths would a mother not go

There's a bond that exists between mother and child

With no end to how strong it can grow

It's a promise for life between mother and child

It begins from the moment of birth

And you're shaken you to your soul

With an ache you've never known

And you look into their eyes

And find you're looking in your own

And there's a pain you can't imagine

A special kind of torture you can feel

A cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you

A past regret you can not heal

And no one guesses all the while you're praying

The little screaming stranger in your arms

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you after all

What would a mother not do for her child

What heights would a mother not climb

There's a bond that exists between mother

And child and it only goes deeper with time

It's a promise for life between mother and child

And to break it there's no greater pain

And you're shaken to your soul

With an ache that can't erase

Like the tears you never cried but still keep scrubbing off your face

Cause there's a pain you can't imagine

A little talk that keeps you wide awake

That somehow turns to bold determination

That you'll never make the same mistake

And so you vow to feed your little future

Assuring that her talent, poise, and charm

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you after all

Some dreams die upon the vine

Some they never have a chance

Sweeter than the sweetest wine

That mine becomes

Queen of France

And there's relief you can't imagine

That fills up every sinew, bone, and nerve

To know that you can get out of this hellhole

And finally live the life that you deserve

And suddenly the past you knew would haunt you

And all of the regret you didn't show

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you

Might just grow up you save you after all

What would a mother not do for her child

What lengths would a mother not go

There's a bond that exists between mother and child

Ah. but then again

How would you know?" Yellow sung looking at White and White sneered at Yellow

( Next chapter is Emerald's Trial)


	7. The Trial part 1

Emerald was in a cell waiting for her trial. She knew the three Diamonds would not show her mercy no matter who's daughter she was.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were, but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

Ooh, ooh

Emerald thought about pink that whole night she couldn't rest. The morning came and Emerald had bags under her eyes mostly they were puffy from crying all night.

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I wanna call you

But I know you won't be there

And I hurt myself by hurting you

Emerald saw a gem approached her cell. Then before Emerald knew it she was being escorted though homeworld. Gems giving her looks knowing what she did to her Aunt. Holly Blue glared at her with tears flowing down.

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye

When it comes to this

Emerald finally arrived at where the trial was being held. All of homeworld's gems were there to witness this trial.

Would you tell me I was wrong?Would you help understand?

Are you looking down upon me?Are you proud of who I am?There's nothing I wouldn't do

The Diamond's arrived Emerald's eyes looked at White. White was tall her gem was on her chest, her white hair in a bun and her clothes was white. Next was Blue. same hight as White he gem was on her chest like her sister's, her white hair on her shoulder's and wearing a blue dress. Last was Yellow, Emerald's mother. Yellow's short hair was short, wearing yellow clothes and her gem was at the same place as the others and she looked at Emerald holding back tears.

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes

And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, ohh

" Emerald Diana Diamond you are on Trial for the shattering of your own Aunt Pink Diamond how do you plead?" White asked Emerald as she looked at her and Emerald looked back

So many memories ran in her head from the day she was made to the day of the war. Seeing her Aunt's again she wanted to hug them. But she knew this was serious she was on Trial.

If I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

Since you've been away

Ooh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line

To try and turn back time

Emerald knew what she had to do. It was right there to say the words she had in her mind. Her lawyer wasn't going to help cause she was a member of Pink's court. So Emerald looked at her Aunt White.

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

" Guilty." Emerald said as Yellow looked away with tears flowing down and White nodded

White Diamond talked to Yellow in her ear. Emerald looked at her mother's face and tears flowed down her face.

And I've hurt myself by hurting you


End file.
